


Drifting

by cardigan_carm



Series: Adrift Series [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bittersweet, Blow Jobs, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Developing Relationship, Fluff, Heart-to-Heart, Lost friendship, M/M, Mild Language, Past Relationship(s), Season/Series 08, Shiro (Voltron)-centric, Smut, Unrequited Love, no beta we die like men, past sexual encounters, supportive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardigan_carm/pseuds/cardigan_carm
Summary: Shiro realizes that he's drifting apart from the Paladins, especially Keith. As he drifts he finds a new companion at his side, Curtis.





	1. Chapter 1

Love wasn’t something he was looking for, he wasn’t in search of it. It wasn’t a driving force for him.

Love was the furthest thing from his mind, Shiro wasn’t in need of it, nor did he feel its absence. 

If anything, the mission, the war, and the universe hanging in the balance was at the epicenter of Shiro’s thoughts. It consumed him much like all his brothers and sisters in arms. With everything that was going on, the super science and mysticism that were a daily factor in the fight for the universe and the multi realities that existed elsewhere. Nothing else matter but winning this ten-thousand-year-old war and laying it to rest so a new era of peace could begin.

Shiro now no longer a Paladin of Voltron, but now the Captain of the IGF-Atlas which put him in charge of a bigger team, the new responsibility had him constantly making sure all under his command were taken care of and remained safe. Being the Captain slipped him into higher accountability and with the recent change he didn’t notice the shift, the change, the drift as he took the new mantle of Captain Takashi Shirogane. 

He slowly lost touch with his old team, only seeing them during mission briefings and war council meetings. It was an unforeseen side-effect, an unfortunate outcome as he had been touring space with team Voltron for almost two years. Now they were like passing ships in the night, only seeing his former team during rare occasions.

Shiro soon became acquainted with his new crew of the Atlas. Mainly those that served on his bridge. There he met Lieutenant Commander Curtis Mays. 

In the intermittent moments when downtime was allotted, he slowly got to know his bridge crew. Some were those that he knew from before like Iverson and Veronica. Then there were those that were new who had rose up the ranks quickly or were instantly inducted due to their knowledge of alien tech influenced by human craft. And then there was Curtis, Shiro remembered him from his instructor days, but didn’t know him that well from those days of old. Curtis was nice, but a total mystery as far as Shiro knew and typically the man operated in the background, flying under the radar as he performed a stellar job –.

Nevertheless, Shiro found himself conversing with Curtis wanting to build a rapport with his lieutenant commander, filling in the gaps and dissolving the mystery that shrouded him. With his chats he quickly found that Curtis was friendly and thoughtful, he could read situations well and had a sense of humor while also being borderline mischievous. Shiro found himself easily intrigued by the man as he grew to know him.

Their friendship quickly blossomed, especially with uncertain death looming around every mission and space dogfight they were in. With all the stress and responsibility, Shiro found himself easily confiding in Curtis. It was nice to have someone close to his age and someone who simply listened to the weights he easily carried with his new leadership role. Shiro did feel guilty, guilty in the fact that he used to confide in Keith, but now it was Curtis.

In Shiro’s mind he knew he wasn’t replacing Keith, but the onus still resided.

He was feeling the same comfort and openness he once had in Keith with Curtis. Shiro didn’t know why it felt so relaxing to talk to him, but it did.

With his newest friend it was easy to look him in his pale blue eyes and bare his insecurities and pitfalls. With Keith it was complex and hard, particularly after what he had done to him at that clone facility. It was difficult for Shiro to look Keith in the eye, he hadn’t forgiven himself like Keith had. Again, he felt the chasm Keith had now resided in grow deeper. He should connect with his best friend, but there wasn’t the time for it. 

Not with the mission and all the stakes. Their friendship would have to wait until the day was saved. Shiro just hoped Keith would forgive him for this transgression.

It was cowardly to do this, but it worked for Shiro –.

From there the Keith-sightings grew fewer and Curtis became a constant in Shiro’s life. 

When Shiro gave the command for them to spend time with loved ones, he was expecting to be with Keith. Instead he gravitated towards Curtis. Again, the guilt was there, the feeling felt like it was shrinking which could be a good or bad thing. In Shiro’s mind, he could imagine Keith sitting in the desert with Kosmo at his side while watching the sun sink behind a dusty horizon. It would be a beautiful sight, but a lonesome one. He felt torn, he wanted to speak with Keith and have that much needed connection again, yet with Curtis he didn’t want to end their time prematurely. 

Deciding, Shiro stayed with Curtis until the wee hours of night. Much of their time was spent talking and laughing, they even had dinner together. Shiro knew he’d reconnect with Keith later –.

When the Atlas hailed planet Drazan during Clear Day and were thoroughly chewed out by Burr, Shiro decided some much-needed time to have fun was in order. It was from there, being on the surface of Drazan that he found himself standing with Keith. The first time in a long time they could honestly speak. 

“Let’s remember why we came here in the first place: to provide security for the event.” Keith reminded seriously for the group as he fixed his team with a steady stare. The look didn’t yield the results he wanted as Pidge, Lance, Hunk, and Coran quickly gave their excuses before fleeing away. Shiro was then left alone with Keith and he felt hopeful to rekindle their bond in that moment. 

The newly appointed Captain of the IGF-Atlas had merriment in his voice as he spoke. “Keith, relax. Go have fun.” Shiro chuckled as he fixed a look towards his oldest friend. Keith faced him in that moment, lips twisted into a slight frown.

He fixed Shiro with a disapproving look before he spoke. “If we’re not here for protection then what are we doing here?” The Black Paladin continued to glower.

“Morale on the Atlas is low after what happened on Oriande. Who knows? A few hours at the carnival might give us the boost we need to get back on track.” Shiro felt like he was losing Keith in those precious seconds, like sand running between fingers. 

The younger one sighed, shaking his head. Keith turned and waved as he began to leave. “I’m going to make rounds and make sure this place is secure. I’ll see ya around Shiro.”

“Wait Keith!” He called but his voice got lost in the noise while he outreached for the other. When the opportunity arose, Shiro found himself staring at Keith’s back as the younger man walked away, determined to patrol the fair grounds. Reconnecting with Keith was a failed attempt and it didn’t help that Shiro still couldn’t look him in the eyes. Shiro knew Keith probably sensed it, the former paladin was ashamed of himself as he had yet to forgive what took place at the clone facility and the events before. It was disappointing that he couldn’t keep Keith at his side. He had pushed his best friend away.

Wandering alone, he took to seeing the sights of Clear Day –.

Shiro quickly found himself at an arm-wrestling competition, he found himself easily goaded by Burr into signing up.

Shiro quickly felled each opponent he faced, until he met the Warden. The match was a strange turn of events and yet Shiro still found himself having fun, winning the arm-wrestling match as faces he recognized in the crowd cheered him on. The paladins minus Allura, Coran, Slav, and Curtis were watching and cheering for him, that propelled him to win and beat the Warden with a hard-fought struggle before slamming his hand down.

It was a bit of a blur after that, he remembered being hoisted up and carried out after getting the award from the previous champ. 

Winning the final round and having overall fun made Shiro feel elated. It was exhilarating to feel this way again after so much worrying and fighting –.

Shiro found himself alone with Curtis in the cargo area of one of the rebel ships as it was readying to hover back to the Atlas. They sat next to each other on some supply canisters. They had been conversing, sitting next to each other, shoulder to shoulder as the ship lurched as it lifted from the ground. 

The lieutenant commander laughed, stifling a snort as he fixed Shiro with a cocked brow. “So, I have to asked,” Curtis began in a candid tone. “What was up with that face you made before the final round started?”

“You saw that?”

“Who could miss it? It was on the jumbo screens for all to see.” He laughed.

Shiro pouted, lips quirking to the side. “I was trying to pump myself up by having a little fun.”

“Fun? I think you have a flare for the dramatics, wouldn’t you think so _sir_?”

Shiro’s cheeks heated hearing that one word. There was no way, no way that Curtis was flirting with him, he had to be imagining it. The way he said _sir_ was suggestive sounding. A lilt of teasing to his voice or maybe Shiro was conceptualizing it. He spied the other and found a smile directed at him, it wasn’t mocking, but open. He gave his own smile or tried to as he felt like he was just showing teeth more than anything else. Curtis chuckled, and he felt inclined to join.

The moment was a little awkward, but still very pleasant. 

“What are you going to do with your prize belt?”

Twisting his flesh arm, he looked at the golden buckle of the band around his bicep. “Oh, y’know –, put it with my other trophies and awards.”

“Adding it to the pile?” A brow was arched as blue eyes were twinkling in admiration.

“I’m joking, I don’t have any awards in my quarters. Here, how about you have it? A memento of sorts.” Shiro unclasped the buckle and passed it along before he noticed that Curtis’s expression was muted. “To remember me by because you never know.”

“I don’t need a memento –. Not when you’re right next to me.” Under his mahogany skin Shiro noted a rosiness to his skin. “As long as we’re alive that’s enough for me,” Curtis whispered as he lifted his head up to look at Shiro. His eyes appearing so clear blue that Shiro felt the words leaving him, unable to say anything. What Curtis said made Shiro’s heart speed up and his own face heat. 

He wanted to say something, anything to fill the void but nothing came. In its place came Curtis as he leaned in, eyes lowering as Shiro gravitated closer, their lips met delicately with tentative pressure. The chaste kiss lasted a handful of seconds, before Curtis broke the contact.

“Sorry that was presumptuous of me,” he began nervously.

Shiro shook his head, cupping a cheek as he leaned in to initiate the second kiss. It was short-lived, but explosive with tenderness. “Don’t be sorry, this is nice –, perfect even.”

Curtis leaned in, forehead resting on Shiro’s as a blinding smile resided on his face, it even reached his eyes and ears. “Oh,” he hummed pleasantly. “This is very nice. I never thought I’d have the chance – you were always an elusive dream.”

That made Shiro perk in interest, hearing this he blinked before a coy expression made home on his face. “Don’t put me on such a pedestal, I’m just a man. That’s all I’ve ever been.”

“Well you’ve done some incredible things and broken countless records.”

Shiro sighed and let his eyes fall a little. “That seems so far away now, like another life. Back then, things were different and now the world has changed and those accolades mean little now –. Listen Curtis,” he breathed lowly as they stayed close. Shiro reached out his hand, lacing it with Curtis’s as he held it. “I’m striding forward and I hope that you’ll come with me as I go, stay by my side like this.” To emphasize he held up their linked hands, displaying their new union. “No one should ever journey alone.”

“Of course,” Curtis agreed easily as a smile lit his face once more. He leaned in kissing Shiro as the ship docked onto the Atlas. Breaking the contact, they stayed close, eyes meeting as they fell into contented silence.

Sadly, any further conversation would be put on-hold as Allura had absorbed the entity and now rested in sickbay. Both high ranked officers found out the moment they stepped foot off the ship they were on –.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a Shirtis, Curo or whatever Shiro/Curtis ship is called fic.  
> Also... Happy Holidays!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudo/comment!!!


	2. Chapter 2

It was one of those rare sparse moments where he could slip away from watchful eyes. Shiro could feel the heat rise on his face as he was guided by Curtis, his boyfriend looked over his shoulder smiling at him. Shiro felt his heart flutter, goodness he loved this man.

“Curt where are you taking me,” Shiro fought the laugh in his throat as he was guided down the hallways of the Atlas. 

“This is the first moment we’ve had alone with one another outside of going to bed. I’m not squandering this time Takashi, you’ve been looking at me with puppy dog eyes full of longing all day.” Curtis fixed his boyfriend of several months with a steady gaze. “I plan on taking care of that.”

Shiro swallowed, feeling a sweltering heat rise in his throat as he felt a new wave of warmth overtake him. 

Since coming together and being a couple, Shiro had quickly learned that Curtis was assertive behind closed doors. Shiro thoroughly enjoyed Curtis taking the lead, it was one of those times he could relinquish his control and just relax while being taken care of. Contrary to belief, Shiro enjoyed being rather submissive in the bedroom and didn’t like being the one in control. If anything, he relished in being a pillow-prince(ss) rather than calling any shots. Curtis seemed to easily take the reins which Shiro was thankful for. 

Only one other lover had done this for Shiro; it wasn’t his ex-fiancé Adam, but Keith. Shiro couldn’t comprehend those times as it wasn’t technically him, but his clone that had been with Keith. It was another layer added onto their strained relationship. It had been months since he had laid eyes on Keith or even spoken to him. The more Shiro remembered what his clone did, the harder it was for Shiro to reach out to the Black Paladin. Not even Allura’s death could bring them together. 

Instead the opposite happened. They continued to drift from one another, falling further away. 

Shiro had wished that he could remain with his old crew, it seemed like wishful thinking. Hoping that the payoff for saving everyone and everything would be his friendship with Keith. After all the realities were restored and the universe saved thanks to Allura, but their ragtag team was gone. It was depressing, it was like they were all strangers.

They were no longer together. 

Still it was hard to believe Allura had sacrificed herself for the greater good. So hard to believe she was gone. Allura was their glue and since she forfeited her life, team Voltron had dispersed. 

It was sad, sometimes Shiro found his heart aching a little bit when he was alone with his thoughts, just thinking about it always made him melancholic. Even in the moment he could feel his spirit dwindling until the slide of the storage closet door made him blink out of his thoughts as he was dragged inside by his lover. He found his contemplative thoughts put on hold, he could reflect later. 

Warm brown hands engulfed his face and his own eyes were guided downwards as he peered into Curtis’s eyes. “You alright sweetheart?” 

Shiro felt lucky in those moments, Curtis was always so receptive, able to read him easily and see when he was troubled. He was told once by his lover that his eyes would cloud over when he was saddened, stressed, or hurting. Apparently, Shiro had expressive eyes from what was explained.

A small smile made home on his lips as his hands held Curtis’s wrists as his face was continually cupped. “I was thinking about my old team,” he whispered which sounded so strange. It hadn’t been a year yet and he was referring to team Voltron as his ‘old team’. 

There was understanding in those pale icy blue eyes. “Wanna talk about it?”

Shaking his head ‘no’, he gave a tight smile. “No, it’s the same ol’ same ol’.” Shiro had revealed some of his forlorn thoughts, but he hadn’t revealed all his past space adventures, nor had he revealed what happened between Keith and his clone or the unsaid conversations that needed saying between he and his ‘best’ friend. 

“You promise to talk to me when you’re ready?” Curtis breathed, nothing but understanding in his voice.

“Yeah.” Shiro smiles. “Of course, Curt,” he whispers as he leans in and kisses his love sweetly. “So –,” he begins as his brown eyes take a gander around the storage room. “Wanna tell me why we’re in a broom closet?”

“Storage closet,” Curtis corrects. “This is bigger than a broom closet.”

A chuckle bubbles up from Shiro. “Are we really discussing the difference between the two?”

“Only if you want to, _Captain_.” Curtis purred with a grin.

A blush grew on Shiro’s cheeks as he laughs. “Will there ever be a time where you don’t use Captain or Sir against me? Its hard hearing you say it on the bridge and not imagining how you say it when we’re alone.” Shiro’s own voice dips as his arms snake around Curtis’s shoulders and draws him in closer, they’re almost at eye level with one another. 

“Well Shiro you won’t be conflicted much longer. You’ll be retiring in a few short months.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Shiro smiled before Curtis leaned in, kissing him gently, feeling those skilled lips on his own, Shiro melted as he was easily led by his lover. He made a small pleased sound before the kiss broke. Curtis moved, his lips finding the spot behind Shiro’s ear and pressing butterfly kisses to the exposed skin. He hooked a finger into the captain’s collar, pulling gently as it popped open to give better access as he began to lavish the other’s thick neck with attention. Shiro’s breath hitched and his brown eyes closed as he melted. He could feel the other’s name on the tip of his tongue, instantly transported from the storage closet to a world of pleasure. “Curt,” he moaned softly, voice already breathy.

Curtis guided Shiro further into the closet, making him sit on some crates as he continued to nip and kiss his strong neck. A grin came to his face as he was pleased with his work thus far. Shiro was receptive and easily worked up. Curtis continued with his ministrations, he knew he couldn’t keep his boyfriend long, but he would at least have Shiro feeling good before he was done.

He continued to let his lips trace the lines of his neck, tongue outlining before he brought their lips together for another kiss, this one hotter than the last. Shiro moaned as Curtis let his tongue roll over his in a familiar dance. 

The kissing transformed to making out as their hands roamed over one another, Shiro palmed over the other’s form as he became needy. He wanted to have Curtis closer and he keened softly for him. 

The lieutenant commander pulled away with a labored chuckled. “Don’t worry Takashi, I’ll take care of you. I promise, _sir_ ,” he whispered as he pressed a loving kiss to Shiro’s forehead, the Captain of the Atlas shuddered. Slowly, Curtis descended to his knees between Shiro’s spread legs as his hands took occupancy on his lover’s lap, feeling how the other was already aroused, pants tented. His hands worked deftly as he divested the belt and fly. Curtis let his hands dip in, pausing as his blue eyes looked up with a twinkle. “Can I keep going sweetheart?”

Shiro knew what they were doing was juvenile, they could get court martialed or dishonorably discharged if they were caught. It would be one hell of a way to retire early, it was almost funny, but no smile came to his face as he fixed Curtis with a look. He could pick the stars out of that baby blue gaze and he nodded. “Please,” he begged softly as he wouldn’t stop this man for the world. Shiro moaned as he felt that warm hand take hold and give an experimental stroke before he was fished out.

The cool air made Shiro’s hips cant while the blazing heat of Curtis’s hand wrapped around his cock; the conflicting temperatures adding to the sensation enveloping his stiffening length. He panted as that large hand engulfed him, stroking lazily as he gripped the canister he sat on as his toes curled in his boots. Shiro knew he could be ridiculously sensitive at times and now was one of them. It had been forever (maybe two weeks) since they had been intimate, and he knew he’d come stupid fast.

The smirk on his boyfriend’s face told that he was aware of Shiro’s heighten state, his receptors on full alert. 

A pink tongue snaked out, long and dangerous as it lapped the underside of the mushroomed head before twisting around. Shiro’s breath hitched and his hips jerked as he tried to restrain himself. “What’s wrong my _Captain?_ ”

Another sweep of that velvety wet tongue had Shiro hiss as he gripped the canister tighter below, his metal hand denting the container. “–Fuck! Uuhn Curt don’t tease,” he begged as he could barely keep his eyes open. The other wore a shit eating grin before he stood a touch higher on his knees and devoured most of Shiro in one go. The white-haired man bit back a shout as his body trembled from the sudden tension. 

Shiro moaned as his legs fell open, losing their strength as his focus centered around the bobbing head while a rhythm was set. Shiro’s mouth fell slacked as he panted, small noises coming from him with each sweep of the other’s skilled mouth. His human hand quickly fell into chocolatey locks and a soft whine came from him as Curtis took his cock deeper, he could feel the head touch the back of his love’s throat. Another moan came pulled out of him, leaving him breathless as he was constricted with that mouth and throat, saturated his length in sweltering wetness. He fought to keep his hips still, but he gave tiny pushes here and there as Curtis didn’t protest it.

Whatever didn’t fit in his lover’s mouth was stroked off tempo with the head bobbing between his thighs and a rough hand. Shiro groaned, his brown eyes closed as he gasped and struggled to keep his voice low. Curtis was using more tongue, trailing strongly at the underside of his arousal with each pass of his lips. He wanted to share how he felt with his moans but didn’t want the sound to leave passed the storage room. It was a balancing act, normally Shiro was freely vocal when in private.

A large hand cupped him between his legs, it was Curtis’s free hand and he fondled Shiro’s balls through his pants, a slight squeeze and pleasant pressure that made Shiro gasp as he bit his lip. His eyes were wide open, and he fought to keep the cry from escaping. He felt his cock slide deeper, going further down that throat as Curtis took him to the hilt, Shiro keened as quietly as possible. His head tipped back with eyes squeezed shut as it was too much.

What happened next was a series of chain reactions as he felt his orgasm barreling towards him, readying to crash over him. He began to work his hips, unable to keep still as he chased the oncoming release. Curtis didn’t stop him, his boyfriend adjusted to his movements and accepted easily, his voice leaked from his lips as he blubbered Curtis’s name over and over. He was full on whining as he felt the orgasm unfurling within and he knew he should be embarrassed that he was coming so quickly after starting. 

“Cu-Curt! Ohn Curt fu-ah!” He cried as he arched, and his hips jerked, his dick began to throb rhythmically, twitching as he began to spill passed those sweet lips. Shiro’s toes curled achingly in his boots while also locking up as he felt each wrecked pulse of his sex, emptying out. Curtis continued to swallow him down with expertise until Shiro was shuddering and trying to push Curtis’s kinked-up brown hair away as he couldn’t take any more stimulus.

Curtis pulled off his lover as he cupped his mouth, his skin darkened on his cheeks as it was dusted in a flush. “Takashi,” he purred happily as he smiled and let his hands carefully fix Shiro back into his slacks. “We should get back to the bridge.”

“What about you,” he asked feeling the heat of his body and mouth. Shiro was feeling good and hot, sated and wanting to spend time with his boyfriend a bit longer before they returned to work. He wanted to cuddle and please Curtis now.

“We can’t –, we have to get back before they really notice our absence. Besides, you have that diplomatic meeting with the ambassador of Valnarm. We’re out of time love.” Curtis stood up with a smile as he cupped his boyfriend’s face. “We can continue tonight, promise. C’mon Captain.” He held his hand out to help Shiro up.

Shiro knew he was right, he took that hand in his and was guided up, but before they could leave he lavished kisses to those wonderful lips.

♡♡♥♥

Shiro couldn’t believe the day came, the two months had flown by. It was the anniversary of Allura’s sacrifice, yet it would double as Shiro’s retirement. He found himself feeling happy as he could put a close on this chapter and begin anew. He looked forward to his future endeavors but for now he would be taking a much-needed break. A vacation of sorts. Curtis still served, for now, within the Galaxy Garrison, but he was stationed on earth instead of the IGF-Atlas. 

They had moved in together and lived on base currently, until they found something a bit more permanent.

He was just happy as long as he was with Curtis, even as they celebrated Allura on Altea it felt good to be amongst so many friends. Shiro gave his speech and announced his retirement, he could see the shocked faces as they stretched across the crowd. After that Coran had stepped in and saved the day, he shouted into the microphone and told all to party and enjoy themselves. The revelry commenced and Shiro found himself being congratulated with everyone there, even Keith. He felt their eyes catch from across the gala and it felt good, he could now meet eyes with Keith. It had been so long, too long since they conversed. He would need to speak to his best friend and rekindle their bond, too much time was lost. 

Walking towards, he began to cut through the various bodies as he sharked his way towards Keith. 

Shiro grew closer to Keith as he desperately wanted to see him and speak. Apologize for being so weird in the last legs of their journey and being distant. He knew he should have gathered the courage and not be so cowardly, but he finally came to terms with what happened between his clone and Keith.

With the space shrinking between them, their eyes met, brown and purple. Keith shifted his normal closed-in posture and opened up towards Shiro as they kept steady eye contact with one another. Shiro excused himself, only a handful of party goers were between them. Right as Shiro was clearing the last of them a hand nabbed his and he was intercepted and found himself faced to face with Curtis. 

“Curt?” Shiro’s attention drew towards his boyfriend, sights now on the man before him. Shiro cocked his head wondering what was up. There was a nervous energy about Curtis and Shiro found himself curious, instantly forgetting about speaking to Keith. “Everything okay?”

“Y-yeah, um c-couldn’t be better.” It was rare to see Curtis being anything other than cool as a cucumber. Shiro had only seen this a few times usually when Acxa had her encounters with Veronica and the MFE Pilots. Those were awkward instances which Shiro typically steered away from.

“Suuurre –?”

“Yep,” he cleared his throat and his nerves as his thumb traced the back of Shiro’s left hand. In that moment, he tapped the headset he wore and Shiro’s eyes grew wide in confusion. “Everyone,” Curtis called over the loud speakers as the music hushed. “Can I have your attention,” he asked kindly as the conversations quieted and silence engulfed the couple. Shiro blinked as his head whipped around as all eyes were drawn once again to him.

“Curtis what’s – um going on?”

“Takashi Shirogane will you do me the honor and –,” he began to ask as he slowly lowered to one knee a box present in his other hand as he continued to hold Shiro’s. “Will you marry me and become my husband? You are the love of my life and I feel ready to take this lifelong journey with you.”

Disbelief and so many expletives came to mind, he was shocked and totally caught off guard. What felt like an eternity of thought was only a split second in real time. A smile swiftly pulled at his face. “No one should ever journey alone.” Shiro repeated the same words to Curtis the first time they had joined together and kissed. “Yes –,” Shiro whispered and the titanium band slid onto his left ring finger before Curtis rushed him. Shiro was hugged tightly before their lips met in the sweetest of kisses. 

The crowd around them erupted in cheers and well wishes as the party began to overflow with newfound excitement. 

Shiro found himself chuckling as he and Curtis were pressed close, happiness blooming from both. Shiro unloaded several fleeting kisses to his lips and cheeks, his eyes shifted searching for Keith. He wanted to see if the other would be happy for him.

Keith was nowhere to be found –.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my stars another chapter! I'm shook at myself.  
> Enjoy!!!  
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudo/comment!!!


	3. Chapter 3

“C’mon man, you need to talk to him.” 

Keith huffed as he sat at the bar in Lance’s small kitchenette, the former paladin stayed in a small farm-style house on his family’s land. “No,” he groused lowly as he hunched over his drink. Keith was thankful Lance lived alone as he continually found himself taking solace here when he wasn’t doing his humanitarian efforts with the Blade. Even though, Keith was the acting leader of the Blade of Marmora while his mother and Kolivan acted as diplomats for the Galra Empire, he still found himself disappearing when he could. Acxa covered for him when he fled to Lance’s. This was the only place he could collect himself comfortably, he and Lance had developed this weird bond. 

Keith could only assume they got along now because they were both loners in a sense.

“Oh, come off it man! I know why you’re here and you’ve been moping since yesterday.” Lance frowned, hands on narrow hips as he stared his friend down.

“I’m – I’m not moping,” Keith’s shot back indignantly, arms crossing defiantly. 

The brunette raised an eyebrow in question and when no other words came, he sighed. Coming around the raised bar, Lance took a stool next to Keith. “If you’re not sulking then what are you doing?”

“I um –, I’m just thinking is all. I’m just trying to cope, I guess –.” Keith felt pathetic and he knew he looked it, with each word he uttered he seemed to shrink in on himself, his arms curling around his head as he laid on the countertop. 

“I get it, I really do. You’re heartbroken and trying to compartmentalize your feelings. You want to bury the hurt and just live, I felt the same way after what happened between Allura and me. And I still struggle with it.” Lance smiled as Keith peaked from between folded arms. “I totally get where you’re coming from.”

Slowly Keith sat up and frowned, breaking eye contact as the words formed while he spoke. “I guess you do –. I’ve always loved Shiro and maybe I messed up somewhere along the lines. Maybe calling him my brother even after we’ve – y’know – _did it_ , put him at odds with me.”

“Possibly,” Lance agreed with a shrug. “Or maybe it’s something else, you won’t know until you have that heart-to-heart with Shiro. Besides he wants to talk to you, I see it in his eyes every time he sees you.”

“I shouldn’t.” Keith hung his head. “Now’s not the right time.”

“When will it be the right time? You’ll never get this opportunity if you keep sittin’ on it.”

“But – his wedding is this week.” Keith whined as his shoulders slumped in defeat. He knew Lance had a point, but he wasn’t ready to deal. He had been avoiding Shiro for so long which was the opposite of how Keith normally operated, but then again Shiro had been avoiding him as well. It seemed like they had been playing this game for almost two years, it was sad to think their friendship had fizzled to non-existent levels.

“Keith, you should approach him sooner rather than later. You don’t want to ruin his big day.”

“I’ll try,” he sighed softly as he folded his arms before hiding his face.

Lance smiled, hand falling on the middle of Keith’s back as he patted. “That’s all I ask –, it’ll give you the closure you’ll need.” It was quiet for only a moment before Lance perked up in thought. “Did you RSVP for the wedding?”

“Nooope.” Keith drew flatly.

“KEITH!! I can’t believe you! Oh em gee you’re the worst!”

♡♡♥♥

“Cu-Curt!” Shiro was feeling light headed and breathless as he was sprawled out before his fiancée, his hand gripping under one knee and the other supported his thigh. His legs were spread as he felt each thrust as he teetered near the edge of their bed. “Uhn!” Curtis had taken hold of the back of Shiro’s neck, holding tightly as he rocked their bodies with each deep thrust. Shiro gasped, head tipping back as he bit his lip and hummed in pleasure.

“Takashi,” he drew softly as he smiled as his freer hand drifted up, stroking over the handsomely scarred face as he traced his damp cheek. “Mm love you,” he murmured before his other hand joined the one at the back of Shiro’s neck as his fingers interlocked. His hips began to drive harder into the body below, his pelvis slapping against the cushion of Shiro’s cheeks. 

“Uhh ah! C-ah!” Shiro’s voice broke off as he felt Curtis’s cock hammer into his prostate and he accented each pounding strike with his voice as he was flooded with pleasure. His feet suspended in the air curled as he could do little more than accept each strike. The sound of their skin slapping wetly accompanied his cries. It was too much, but almost not enough, a whine left his lips.

“Takashi mmn, I got you.” Curtis leaned impossibly close as he pressed a swift loving kiss before he backed off. 

It happened so quickly, Shiro felt his legs laid onto their bed and he was twisted to lay partially on his side, flipped in an instant. He whimpered as Curtis’s hand cupped his cock and balls, it was nice and gave an added sensation. Shiro gripped the sheets tightly as he moved subtly against the warm palm as he moved with his love. He was growing so close, he hiked his leg up as his ass jutted further out for Curtis as the man continued to move against him. 

“Ohn Curt – uhn right – there,” he breathed brokenly as he felt a toe-curling orgasm crawling over him. Shiro could feel it as he arched his spine a little more trying to present his ass. A hand took hold of one cheek, gripped roughly as he was guided back. It made a hissed inhale whistle passed his lips as he was ravished just like he preferred. “Gonna cum! Oh god gonna cum,” he whined desperately.

A soft hum came from Curtis as he smiled laboriously, his own release was on the brink of cresting too. Leaning down, his mouth hovered over Shiro’s ear and his breath came out in humid puffs. “Cum for me sweetheart, get my hand messy.” His voice was low and dripping with promise and Shiro heard an urgent sound feebly fall from his lips. Curtis’s hands rolled Shiro’s balls and squeezed the base of his cock teasingly. “Show me how good you feel, _sir_.”

Shiro was done! Pushed over the peak and he was now tumbling down.

A curse came rippling from his mouth as he squeezed his eyes shut and shuddered beneath the other’s sweaty body. “Fuu-ck! Ohn fuck!” He jerked, hips bucking as he felt his entrance flutter around that throbbing length inside him. He could feel each thick spurt against his stomach and his lover’s hand while he was palmed through his orgasm. Shiro was dimly aware of Curt going through his own release, blazing heat filling him deeply with ropes of come. Where they were joined, he could feel their hammering pulses sync as they both started to wean off their orgasms. A kittenish grin made home on his face as the afterglow was starting to blanket him, he felt sated in his core and he slowly released their poor sheets from under his fingers.

Shiro panted as he tried to calm his racing heart as it suddenly felt like a thousand degrees in their room.

Curtis secured himself on the bed as he wobbled, his balance off from having come. He pulled out gently which earned him a weak moan from his husband-to-be and he flopped behind him. His arms draped haphazardly over a shapely hip as he spooned the bigger body against his. He pressed lazy kisses to sweat drenched skin as he enjoyed the post coitus. 

It was quiet as they gathered their wits and cooled off, neither were in a hurry to get up and move. The silence was comfortable as they were content to just lay there.

Curtis felt his blue eyes droop as he could feel the siren’s call of sleep. He began to drift until a chuckle floated on the air, he came to alertness with a snort. “Huh?”

“Going to sleep back there?” 

Yawning, Curtis nodded. “I was, but what’s up? What’s so funny?”

Shiro shifted, rolling to face his fiancée as the amused smile stayed on his face. “We should have waited until after we married, save all the sex for our honeymoon. It seems premature to do it days before the big day.” His smile stretched further, showing the whites of his teeth, the former paladin was obviously joking.

“Aren’t we a little late? Having sex before marriage and all?” Curtis smiled as he mirrored his love’s teasing expression. “Besides, the first time we had sex was during our fifth date, so we totally broke the ‘wait until marriage’ rule.”

Shiro laughed, head tossed back as he found the other funny. “You know what I mean.” He snickered as he arched a brow at Curtis in question.

“Yeah, I do –. I just can’t resist you when you look so good.”

“I was in sweatpants and a t-shirt!”

“Sexy sweats,” he countered which earned him another laugh. “Because I love you so much you know I want to have you twenty-four seven. I’m sorry I’m insatiable, but I’d die if I had to wait until our honeymoon to have you Takashi. I’ll always want you no matter what.”

Brown eyes twinkled with love as he looked to Curtis, one metal and fleshed hand resided each side of his face. “I know Curt.” His lips found his, kissing him slowly as he poured all his affection into the contact, the caress of their lips lingered and one of them moaned softly. “Same here, always want you.” He cooed softly, and Curtis could hear the ‘I love you’ underlying in Shiro’s words.

Shiro scooted closer as he curled against Curtis, arms encasing him as he cuddled closer, wrapping his own arms around the slimmer form. A new silence fell over the couple –.

“Oh, before I forget, I spoke to the wedding planner and she confirmed the guest count for us.” Curtis’s lips curled to a small displeased frown. There was a hint of worry in his blue gaze. “We’ll have 249 guests.”

Shiro’s brown eyes opened and he slowly sat up hearing that. He and Curtis had invited 250 guest and only one hadn’t RSVPed. He could guess who hadn’t reached out towards their wedding planner. “Did you –?” Shiro let the question hang between them.

“I did –, I told her to still plan for all our guests. There’ll be a spot for Keith.” 

“Thank you,” Shiro whispered as his fiancée sat up as well. “I hope he shows up for the bachelor party and wedding.” He felt a hand take his shoulder, curling around it before a soft kiss was pressed to his skin. 

“Keith’ll show because he loves you and he wouldn’t want to hurt you Takashi.” Curtis rested his head on Shiro’s broad shoulder. “He’d endure his own heartache just to make you happy. I know because if I were in his shoes, I’d do the same.”

“How are you so cool about what happened between Keith and I?” 

It always amazed Shiro how Curtis was fine, non-threaten about knowing the history between he and Keith. After their engagement, he confessed to Curtis, telling him about everything that happened before they came back to earth. He told him about how his clone had slept with Keith and they became a couple for a short-lived time. The relationship between the two was rocky before they fought at the clone facility. Once his soul was embedded into his current body, he didn’t feel the same way his clone had for his best friend. From there, Shiro distanced himself from Keith.

Looking at his decision back then, Shiro should have been honest with Keith. If Shiro had disclosed how he actually felt; only viewing Keith as his brother, then they could still possibly remain friends. Now it seemed like their friendship was a loss cause.

A thoughtful look crossed those dark features and slowly a smile came to Curtis’s face. “I guess I’m just self-assured by the love we share. There’s no need for me to feel threatened, on top of everything else that’s your bestie. You want him in your life and I support that.” Their fingers tangle together while Curtis leans into kiss Shiro as he gives his lover the comfort he needs.

“Thanks Curt.”

♡♡♥♥

“Damnit Keith stop being so quiznaking difficult! I promised Shiro I would drag your ass to his bachelor party and I will,” Lance shouted as he was trying to physically drag the older man with him.

“No! I don’t want to go! I’ll go to his stupid wedding but not this!” Keith hissed like a cat, bristling further up and planting his feet firmly as he prevented his friend from dragging him. “Go without me!”

“Hunk and Pidge are waiting for us man!” The brunette yanked on the other’s arm, but Keith didn’t budge a muscle. “Stop being such a stubborn dick and bite the bullet! He wants to see you and your stupid pony-tailed mullet!” Lance screamed as he tried to pull once again, still not gaining any traction.

“Go to hell!”

Lance gave up and let go of the wrist he had been pulling on. “Fine, but just know this. Shiro is going to be super bummed out when he sees that you’re not with us. It will ruin his last night of freedom. Just think about it,” he delivered menacingly as he loomed in front of the other’s scarred face. Lance waited, watching as he counted down the seconds in his head as he could see the stubbornness bleed out of Keith as worry began to set in. 

Keith’s weakness was Shiro and Lance threw down his ace card to win this game.

It was a little dirty and underhanded, but Lance was desperate to make Keith come with them to Shiro’s party. Three-two-one, Lance thought in triumph.

“Okay!! Fine!” He growled as he swelled in anger as he leaned closer to Lance. “You are the worst friend! Why do I even bother with you,” he grumbled as he shoved his hands into his pockets and began to stalk away.

“Stop whining, it’ll only be a few hours out of your night. Besides, you’re doing it for Shiro.” Lance scampered to catch up to the retreating back of the Marmora leader.

The twosome would soon be meeting with both, Pidge and Hunk before rendezvousing with Shiro. Keith could feel dread building within his belly, this would be painful –.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I was going to wrap this up in three chapters... I guess not?!  
> Next chapter will be the exciting conclusion which will lead to the spinoff story!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudo/comment!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Shiro waited for his friends as he looked up towards the artificial night sky of the space station known as Quintana. This place was home solely for entertainment and having fun. It was recommended to him by Coran and Shiro thought it would be best to visit as it wasn’t too far from Altea. He waited for the others to show, it would be good to see everyone again, specifically Keith. 

It had been so long since he laid eyes on him in person.

After his engagement to Curtis, Shiro had reached out to Keith through the interstellar space communication channels. He sighed, he remembered the despondent conversation. He was reaching out towards Keith wanting him to be his best man in his wedding. When his face appeared onscreen Shiro smiled happily and a tiny smile made home on the Blade member’s face as well. The memory was still so clear and fresh within his mind.

_“Keith, hey! How are you?”_

_“Hey Shiro,” Keith greeted warmly before the look fell a touch, his eyes rolling away from Shiro. “Congrats on your engagement.”_

_Fighting his own mood from lowering, Shiro continued to smile at the screen. “Thanks Keith –. About that, the upcoming wedding I mean, I have a favor to ask of you?” Shiro began, seeing the other’s dark brow arch in question and a frown form. “Could you be in the wedding? I would like for you to be my best man –, will you?”_

_“No.” The response came fast and without hesitation._

_Shiro knew that this was a possibility and he had considered it. Yet hearing it still hurt, his heart twisted as his best friend point blank refused. Shiro felt the pleading and begging on his tongue but he reframed. This was Keith’s choice and he should respect it. Shiro didn’t like it, but he understood as Keith still loved him deeply. It would be painful for him to stand right beside him as he married someone else. Shiro should have been sensitive to his feelings. Maybe he should have never asked._

_“I’m sorry Shiro – I just can’t.”_

_“I get it Keith,” there was a sigh in his words. “You’ll still come to the wedding, right?” Shiro knew his question wasn’t fair to Keith, but he just had to know. “Please.” It was a last-ditch effort on his end, he just hoped that it would be enough._

_There was a look in those violet eyes, a flash of emotion that was too fast for Shiro to register. It was gone before he could discern it. “Y-yeah.”_

_“Thank you, Keith.”_

_“I gotta go and give aid to a planet.”_

_“Alright, I’ll see –.” The screen went black before Shiro could finish his goodbye. “–you later.”_

Ouch.

Shiro came out of his memory as a craft landed in the bay, pushing from the railing as the side door opened. He hoped he had the correct hanger, given Pidge’s text from earlier. As laughter floated on the air, Shiro saw Hunk, Pidge, Lance, and lastly Keith come out. They were all smiles and he felt his own face stretch into one seeing the happiness in his friends’ faces. It was good to see them all again and to be in the same space, it felt like a small eternity since they had been together as a group. All that was missing was their Altean friends, of course, Allura would never make it and Coran was busy being the face of the Altean people and Romelle was assisting him.

Everyone seemed to notice him in the sequential order they stood in as Shiro’s eyes connected with each of them before meeting Keith’s violet ones. A smile passed between the twosome before he was surrounded by all. There were arms swinging around him and Shiro found himself encompassed into a group hug, he laughed and sighed. “Guys it’s so good to see all of you again!”

“It’s been too long!” Hunk cried as he nuzzled his whiskered face into Shiro’s.

“Yeah it has,” Pidge punched him playfully in the kidney. “You need to come by for a Holt family dinner.”

“I will, I will.” Shiro easily conceded. 

“Look who I brought Shiro,” Lance pointed as a wide smile split his face. 

“Shut up Lance,” Keith griped as they all began to disband from one another. 

“So, what’s on the agenda first? What are we doing? I know you said you wanted an easy fun night?” Hunk asked as he was curious.

Shiro faced the foursome as he smiled almost sheepishly. “Well I was thinking dinner and then hitting the strip – and no not a strip club,” he added quickly as his eyes fell on the youngest as Pidge snorted at him. “They have venues of sorts down this strip of shops. I think there’s like an arcade and maybe we could go from there?” Shiro shrugged as he hadn’t fully planned what to do for his bachelor party. He really didn’t care as long as everyone had fun and they could do it together. It had been so long since they had been with each other and had enjoyment.

“Sounds like a good night,” Keith chimed in as he crossed his arms and looked sideways.

“Yeah,” Shiro agreed easily. He hitched a thumb over his shoulder as he grinned. “Let’s get going, I have a reservation for us.”

♡♡♥♥

Dinner was fun, they were loud and rambunctious as they ate. Retelling and reminiscing about their adventures in space. It was like an unsaid rule between them as they were only dwelling on the pleasant aspects of their journey. Everyone knew that their time as Paladin’s wasn’t full of happiness as it was equal parts of good and bad. They danced around Allura’s sacrifice and made no mention of the friction between Keith and Shiro.

The eldest was thankful for the tact as it was normally a missing ingredient within all of them from time to time. It seemed they had gained it in their time apart since after the war.

They filled up on delicious alien foods, which Hunk had to give his compliments to the chef since he was now standing on his own culinary empire.

Now that they were almost borderline too full of their meal, they ambled over to the ‘strip’ as the area was called. It was comprised of shops, arcades, movies, bars, dance clubs and other entertainment spots. It was bright neon lights, glitz and loudness, an assault to the eyes. The group of five let their heads whip from side to side as they tried to absorb it all. It was almost too much, overwhelming where to go as they had their attention pull to and fro. It took for Shiro to point out the arcade before they went in to avoid further distractions of the various shops.

The arcade was bathed in darkness as neon and black lights seemed the only source of illumination. There was fog rolling in, possibly an alien smoke machine as they seem to take in the beeping and buzzing of the various machines. It reminded them of earth’s arcades and they quickly found where they could get tokens to get started. They stuck together as a group as they checked out the various games, surveying the area and seeing if there were any co-op games.

They found some where they could all play at once and compete. A game similar to skee-ball, though the ball hovered rather than rolled. From there, the former team began to partake in the various games, trying to win tickets or points to turn in for cheap space prizes.

It was a lot of laughter and fun, but little talking as they played one game after another, migrating like locus once the game they had been playing lost its luster. 

As the minutes changed to hours, Shiro noticed as they watched Pidge tear through a side scrolling adventure game that Keith was nowhere to be found.

Tapping Lance on the shoulder he made the brunette look up towards him. “Be right back, I’m gonna look for Keith.”

Shiro quickly left the arcade and walked a little ways; his head clearing a smidgen as the artificial fresh air was cool compared to the humidity of the arcade. His eyes quickly found Keith, the other sitting alone by a fountain as his eyes casted down as his hands were dug deep into his jacket pockets. Shiro noticed that Keith’s hair had gotten longer and his face sharper, he had changed, grown a little older.

Coming over he sat down next to him, close but enough not to be able to bump knees or shoulders. This spoke of their distance and Shiro noticed it as he sat silently. Keith blinked slowly as if awakening, his eyes slowly looked up and he gave a small strained smile. “You should be having fun,” Keith said softly as he curled in on himself more.

“I could say the same.” Shiro countered with a small warm smile. “Did you need a break –? Was it too much?” He asked as he rested elbows on knees as he hunched. 

“Yeah,” Keith looked away from him as he answered.

It was the only answer he would get, a simple yes or no without details. A very Keith answer. It hurt, but Shiro expected as much. “How’ve you been? It’s been forever since it was just us.”

“I’ve been busy with the Blade.” 

“I know, I’ve heard that Krolia and Kolivan have left the Marmora to your leadership. I’m proud of you,” Shiro offered and his eyes happily fell to Keith, but he wasn’t met with anything positive. Keith simply stared at him blankly, his expression unreadable as he turned away again. Shiro felt his own smile disappear. “Keith?”

Keith shrugged and he brought his knees up as he let one arm curl around them. His chin resting on his knees as he scratched his hair. “Thanks,” he delivered flatly. “You should go back to the others.”

“Why?”

“I need some time away.”

“From me?”

“Yeah.”

Shiro almost felt his body move before his mind could catch up, his body stuttered in its spot, but he remained stationary. He locked into place and turned to face Keith as he fixed him with harden brown eyes. “We’re overdue on this conversation and I think we need to have it now.”

“I don’t want to.” Keith frowned as he fixed a disapproving stare.

“Keith, we’ve been skirting this for too long. I want to salvage our friendship, I want us to be close again.” There was a plea in his voice, and he waited for a response, instead Keith glared into the distance. “I miss having my best friend.”

“We haven’t been friends for years, it’ll never be the same and it won’t work.” Keith uncurled and his hands went back into his pockets, balled into fists as his posture was stiff and his face stony.

“Why can’t we work it out?” Shiro felt desperation creeping in and he knew the reason, but he needed to hear it from Keith rather than assuming about the other’s feelings.

“You know why Shiro, please don’t make me say it.”

“I need to hear it, please.” It wasn’t fair he was asking this, but he had to know. Hear it with his own ears and that way it would give him some solidarity and closure.

A shaky breath came exhaled from exertion. “I – I lo,” the words died on Keith’s lips. “I want to be with you,” he whispered. “Those times together were the best and I was happy.”

“That wasn’t me,” Shiro supplied easily and in his haste, he could see the hurt there and he wanted to shove his foot into his mouth. He had spoken too soon and without much care.

“I know –,” it was spat bitterly. “I fucking know,” the frustration was evident and Shiro felt the apology on his lips but stopped as Keith continued. The younger man’s face burned red as he spoke, and his eyes seemed a deeper royal purple as he tried to subdue his emotions. “I believed – and maybe it’s stupid to think this – that what your clone felt may have stemmed from somewhere within you. It was stupid, utterly fucking stupid to believe you could love me more than a friend, brother or whatever.”

Hearing the crack in his voice and the watery tone made Shiro want to reach out and pull him in for a hug. It would do more damage than good, and he reframed. 

“That time with you –, I mean your clone was real to me. I’ve had feelings for you for so long after the Kerberos cover up, I realized it then.” It fell quiet and Keith sniffled, but no tears fell from his glassy eyes as he kept looking at the ground. Slowly the Blade leader stood up. “You love Curtis and there’s no place for me.”

“Keith –!” Shiro stood quickly, his hand falling easily onto a slight shoulder. The touch was shrugged away instantaneously.

“We can’t be friends – not as long as I feel this way. I’ll never be happy seeing you with Curtis or just knowing you’re with him. I can’t hide it anymore – I’m sorry, I just can’t do it anymore. I’m tired Shiro.” Keith began to step away. “Tell the others I had to go,” he mentioned as an afterthought. 

“Keith wait,” Shiro tried in vain but the effort to stop him wasn’t there. It would be best to let Keith go, he had gotten his answers. 

“I’ll see you at the wedding –. I’m sorry Shiro.” He spared a soft gaze as it betrayed how hurt he was in that moment.

Shiro felt his own face pinch into the same expression. “Yeah, same. I’m sorry too.” He whispered as Keith turned and stalked away leaving him at the fountain as the water lapped quietly with each splash. Shiro’s eyes followed until Keith disappeared from sight and he felt heavy, slowly he settled on the stone before his face fell into hands. He felt the heat of tears, but none truly came.

Shiro knew that Keith coming to his wedding would be his final act as his ‘friend’. It was painful realizing this now and Shiro wished for Curtis’s comforting presence.

♡♡♥♥

The day was warm, yet perfect as the temperature wasn’t overbearing. An evening wedding near the ocean with paper confetti and flowers floating in the air. They had just said their respective vows and ‘I dos’. Keith watched as Shiro and Curtis kissed at the altar, it made his heart twist painfully and he felt the sting of tears. It sucked as he was the only one who was sad among all the happy witnesses, Keith was heartbroken to the point of never recovering. Sucking in a breath he had to steel himself for a bit more before he could slip out undetected and get the hell off earth.

He looked up, a longing in his eyes to be with the stars and darkness of space, it was something he yearned for in these moments.

As the couple made their way down the aisle, happy and laughing the guest all stood up and began to spill into the aisle behind the newly married couple. Keith blinked as he was bumped into the chaos and he crossed his arms as he watched the two, his purple eyes lingering on Shiro. He watched as they paused in their walking as Curtis wrapped an arm around Shiro and pulled him close, kissing his new husband once more and Keith could see Shiro melt into the affection. Keith’s arms crossed, putting up a barrier to keep his feelings contained.

This was the second most painful day of his life, it was up there with his dad’s death. 

A beep sounded loudly in his ear and it drew him from his internalization. He had told Acxa to call if anything were happening even if it was minor. Keith was thankful for the distraction. “Acxa what’s going on?”

 **“Apologies for the interruption, but you requested we call you if it was something that required your attention and it does.”** Acxa wasn’t typically one for beating around the bush which set alarms off in his head. Keith hummed as he began to weave away from the crowd as they began to follow after the couple towards reception. **“I think you should see this rather than me tell you over the comms. You’ll have to see it to believe.”**

“Alright, I’m on my way,” Keith breathed as he left, heading towards his hover bike. “I’ll see you within two to three vargas. You still on that planet offering relief with the others?” His actual ship wasn’t far from the wedding, but he thought it was in poor taste to fly it there. Keith revved his bike before it gave lift and he zoomed away.

**“Yes –, I’ll be on standby until you arrive, sir.”**

“Hold tight.” Keith let the distance grow between the wedding and himself as the bike ate up the ground and he rushed towards his spacecraft.

Before the couple could cut cake and share a bite, Keith was blasting off, heading for the great beyond of stars as he went to rendezvous with the Blade of Marmora. 

He never looked back, eyes forward as the land below was his past, and something he knew he could never have for his future. 

♡♡♥♥

Keith exited his ship, the planet the Marmora members were on was called Lentov. It was desert like, reminding Keith of his home, and the delipidated shack where he was alone and missing Shiro. He felt the heat and dry air blow passed as he shielded his eyes. He looked around to see if there was distress or trouble, but none could be found. Instead, Kosmo came trotting up to him and he smiled as his mask vanished from his face and he gave his space wolf a hearty pat on his flank. “Where Acxa boy?” He asked and was guided by the mighty beast. Keith was quickly led through the village towards a hovel as he watched various members helping the inhabitants of Lentov as they were a planet that had been under Galra rule for too long. It always hurt seeing the aftereffects of destruction, but it was the Blade’s new mission to help and restore. Keith made a beeline as he came to a hut, cloth fluttering in the wake of the doorway. Pushing it aside he came in as his eyes studied, assessing the interior.

They fell towards Acxa as she sat near a bed. Her deep blue eyes lifted, and she stood at attention. A troubled look came to her face as the body in the bed rolled over to face him.

Keith’s eyes widen and the color drained from his face as he felt a pang of hurt stab through. 

“Keith.” The Blade leader’s name was wheezed weakly. He’d know that voice and face from anywhere, dark black hair and soft storm colored eyes.

“Shiro?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spin off story is already in the works. Sorry this chapter took so long... work sucks and gets in the way of writing!  
> Anyway please keep your eyes peeled for Straying the second story about Keith!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudo/comment!!!


End file.
